mycun_originalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonderful World of MYCUNs
The Wonderful World of MYCUNs is a 95-minute television special, aired on August 10, 2014 on Fox and is rated TV-PG-V. It is a crossover between The Wonderful World of Zak and MYCUN. It is also the first installment in the Mega Crossover series. Cartoon Network officially announced the crossover on January 19, 2014, although staff confirmed it on October 16, 2013. In the original airing of the special, it originally included an Adventures of MYCUN season 7 preview clip. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza * Alexander Gould as Zak McYashi * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Selena Gomez as Red Puckett * Max Charles as Carn Garza * Steve Carell as Gru * Pierre Coffin as the Minions / Additional voices * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Bryce Papenbrook as Nagito Komaeda * Steve Buscemi as Diane McYashi * Elissa Knight as Lucile Lovesworth * Whoopi Goldberg as Kimberley Simmons * Patrick Warburton as Larry K. Samson * Dana Snyder as Chuck * David Cross as Mike * Maya Rudolph as Melissa McYashi * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda / Misuzu Makihara / Additional voices * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast * Tim Whintall as Bernard * Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot * Helena Bonham Carter as Emily the Corpse Bride * Aaron Lohr as Jak / Additional voices * Max Casella as Daxter * Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes / Additional voices * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket / Additional voices * Scott Lang as Luca / Additional voices * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Moisés Arias as Antonio Perez * Debi Derryberry as Iken / Additional voices * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Jason Marsden as Shougo / Additional voices * Kath Soucie as AAAA / Additional voices * Tress MacNeille as Violet / Jacus / Jack B. Nimble / Additional voices * Hank Azaria as Structure / Additional voices * Jim Cummings as Kozu / Additional voices * Geo G. as Roge / Additional voices * E.G. Daily as Leno / Additional voices * Nicky Jones as Cole * Jake T. Austin as Loy * Tim Miller as the Lars / Additional voices * Lee Ross as Grey / Additional voices * Richard King as Stone / Additional voices * Tara Strong as Caillou and his clones / Additional voices * Luci Christian as Honey Senpai * Adam Sandler as Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan * Jess Harnell as Lulu / Additional voices * Jack Angel, Mona Marshall, Fred Tatasciore, Bill Farmer, Jan Rabson, Danny Mann, Bob Bergen, John DiMaggio and Jim Ward as Additional voices Home media The Wonderful World of MYCUNs was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 3, 2014 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment.